


If You Command It

by Prixom



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prixom/pseuds/Prixom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left with no explanation or goodbye, William continues on with his life, believing that his involvement with demons having been just a mere dream, and as months pass, Wlliam comes to forget. While everything seems to be back to normal, little does anyone know, Hell is about to fall under again, and with Lucifer missing in action, the Elector will once again be pestered to choose a replacement to rule the underworld. But, what happens when William goes missing too? Who will find him first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Command It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters used within this story, they all belong to their respected owner.  
> Please do not post this story elsewhere.  
> Tell me what you think~

Semester break.  
  
William, the great William Twinning never understood it, mostly likely due to the fact that he didn’t know what else to do besides work. Fun and relaxation wasn’t on his checklist, it never was, but that would probably be why he was the top of his class, a respected prefect and genius for his brain, followed with bragging. So, maybe just maybe, one little vacation was alright, even if getting top marks seemed to be a synch for him now. On the other hand, Isaac Morton, a boy William had befriended for who knows how long, seemed to struggle greatly with his grades, frantically studying just days before the semester test despite William’s multiple warnings to study consistently. Isaac still seemed to end up with poor results. There would come a day where he would learn, and as accurate as William could estimate, that would day would be several years down the line.  
Nonetheless, both of them deserved a good break, after all the stress and work. Hell, all the students did, and it was obvious that they were all thankful for the upcoming weeks of relaxation and freedom.  
But, the issue for William was to know where to go and what to do during this intermission. He was almost to that point of being called ‘dirt poor’. He didn’t even seem to have a butler as well, the man himself having disappeared for what seemed to be months ago. Once, William would have been beyond shocked if his trusted butler, if Kevin had just up and left. That’d been before the whole incident, when they’d become so distant, and as much as William felt let down – Kevin had been there for him as a boy, seen right through him – he just shrugged it off. There was no point in ruining his future over a meddlesome problem that accounted towards his feeling. There was no point.  
But, as much as his worries were bothersome to say in the least, he would just try to occupy his mind, or perhaps Isaac would do that for him. 

And Isaac certainly had gotten William to think of something else besides Kevin. The boy having pestering him into coming on vacation with him. It was a nice offer. Being bankrupt and all, he wouldn’t be able to pay for his own holiday, he still held that against his still-to-be-found uncle, that man deserved however William would decide to get revenge on him. William had no idea how he had managed his tuition for this semester, but he instead of fretting about it, accepting that feeling of relief was just enough, though he had been on the edge of worrying about his financial situation for the past month. It seemed that there’d been some sort of miracle, though, of course it’d seemed unnoticed to everyone but William.  
“It’s tempting,” William would mutter, his arms perfectly comfortable with being tucked across his chest. He’d been thinking about ideas of getting the jump on his uncle, but he’d totally forgotten that Isaac obviously didn’t have a mind-reading power.  
“Really?” Isaac seemed to cheer, even though it was intended to be a question. But, of course, Isaac was jumping to the conclusion that William could and would come with him, despite the fact the blonde hadn’t verbally accepted as of yet.  
The two of them were standing in the hallway, being smart about it and standing near a wall inside of in the middle of the walkaway. They both knew the boys here could get easily irritated about such a petty thing.  
“That’s good,” Isaac would ramble on, flustering hand gestures disturbing the stilled air, acting as some human powered fan, pushing a pleasant puff of cold air toward William whom silently breathed in gratitude, the poor blonde beginning to sweat in his heavy material uniform. “I didn’t want to go to the resort myself,” and as Isaac seemed to explain his situation, laughing nervously, at how he’d been sent elsewhere for the semester break while his farther used the break to get more work.  
At least it was at relatively decent place, William having already been showed the resort, Isaac showing him the pamphlet days earlier, and had only just started bugging him to go with him. After all, Isaac had a rather spacious room awaiting his arrival and he was going to be on his own. In rooms like that, Isaac seemed to get superstitious of the, apparently, lurking supernatural beings whom waited to torment him, hence why he want William as a companion. He may be interested in such things, but he was rather weak willed when it came to standing up for himself, which would possible get him robbed or kidnapped one day.  
In a way, it wasn’t his fault, people these days purposely used other’s weaknesses to their advantages for their own personal gain.  
William, on the other hand, was obviously one of those stubborn people. Of course, he seemed brave, or like a hero to Isaac, but he merely would only tolerate so much.  
As William hummed, casting his eyes toward the ceiling for a moment to return to that blur of mixed red and orange before Isaac’s face would refocus in his vision again. “Hmm, alright,” he would shrug, restraining himself from seeming too happy about going. He had a public image to maintain, though, Isaac already knew him too well, but it was all an act while they were in sight of other students passing them in the hallway, locked in their own conversations. “I guess it can’t hurt to go to a resort.”  
Then, almost instantly, almost at the same nanosecond William had spoken the last syllable, Isaac threw his hands up, a smile goofily flashing on his face. The boy was known to put emphasis on his emotions, he never held back, never hesitated, and never faked it. Sometimes William wanted to do the same thing, to smile when he wanted, to run up and down the hallways in joy, but that was not how he was supposed to represent himself. He was calm, responsible, a genius. And geniuses don’t act like they’re still in primary school, they put their heads down and work like adults. But, William wasn’t an adult, not yet anyway, still, he would not let himself falter that image he’d made of himself.  
Perhaps he could stop being so serious when he was at the resort, perhaps he could sit down and just be himself. Being a prefect was indeed tiring, as well as the whole forcing that whole mature attitude. 

And, William was oh-so-thankful that that promised break was just a mere week away, only three days after the closure of school. It would be a smart choice to beginning that process of packing, who knows how long it could take. Isaac, in the end, would most likely trying to cram everything into a suitcase at the last five minutes, always being terrible at timing things. Maybe just this one time, William would lend a hand.  
It was to be a one-time thing.


End file.
